


Метс против Янкиз

by the_turquoise_ouzel



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Flash!Sebastian Smythe, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_turquoise_ouzel/pseuds/the_turquoise_ouzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, как плохие парни становятся супергероями, или о том, как они не присоединяются к кучке злодеев и бродячему цирку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Метс против Янкиз

**Author's Note:**

> В общем, я была немного вдохновлена любовью Таноса к Госпоже Смерти. И выдрала этот романтический момент из вселенной Марвел и неумело впихнула в ДС.
> 
> Себастиан Смайт, который обладает способностями Флэша, живёт в Централ Сити и "спасает" город от злодеев, но который совсем не Барри Аллен, а наш паршивый старина Смайт. И Курт Хаммел, Госпожа Смерть, так же совсем-совсем неканонный. Как-то так.
> 
> **Песни:**  
> * - "Fools" Troye Sivan  
> ** - "And I Love Her" The Beatles  
> *** - "Alone Together" Fall Out Boy

*

Обычно, обычно с людьми знакомятся не так. Особенно, когда это не знакомство. И уж тем более, когда это не люди вовсе. Но Себастиан не знает об этом сейчас.

Он просто немного ослабляет красно-синий галстук, расстёгивает верхнюю пуговку на рубашке и улыбается – ухмыляется оскалом хищника, как сказал бы Эдди – Бену. 

Бен выглядит немного старше его самого (лет на пятнадцать, но у каждого ведь своё понятие «немного»). Он выглядит так, будто его только вынули из картонной упаковки «Барби и Кен», где Бен – то ли Барби, одетая в светлые узкие джинсы и бирюзовую рубашку, то ли Кен, одетый в светлые узкие джинсы и бирюзовую рубашку. Волосы у Бена светлые, его кожа, если не исцелована солнцем, то точно изнасилована ультрафиолетом в одном из соляриев, которые находятся в подвалах зданий, где маленькие китайские дети изготавливают отличные американские айфоны. У Бена простое платиновое кольцо на безымянном пальце.

– Не беспокоит меня, если это не беспокоит тебя, – обезоруживающе заявляет Себастиан.

– Но это беспокоит меня, – напряжённым шёпотом говорит Бен. Его золотистая кожа немного краснеет, а на лбу появляется испарина. Он рвёт салфетки, одну за другой, одну за другой, и нервно оглядывается по сторонам. – Я люблю Лесли, – громче добавляет мужчина, так, будто Лесли в любую минуту выпрыгнет из-за угла со словами: «Попался». Но здесь и попадаться не на чем. Они просто пьют кофе в Лайма Бин (ладно, Себастиан пьёт кофе с коньяком, но Лесли вряд ли работает в правоохранительных органах), и Себастиан просто предлагает Бену секс, а Бен ведёт себя так, будто Себастиан держит его член во рту на глазах у всей кофейни. Боже, да Лайма Бин никогда бы не была такой пустой, если бы здесь, и вправду, хоть раз в неделю происходило что-то подобное. Ох, а если бы тот очаровательный бариста отдавал стаканчики кофе по утрам не со словами: «Приходите к нам снова», а «Всем минет за счёт заведения», тогда и просыпаться было бы приятнее.

– Бен, – мягко, но одновременно настойчиво говорит Себастиан, накрывая своею рукой дрожащие руки Бена.

– Себастиан, – тихо отвечает Бен. Он с какой-то опаской смотрит на их руки, но ничего не делает с этим. Под своими пальцами Себастиан ощущает пульс мужчины – такой быстрый, что даже его собственное сердце, сердце самого быстрого на Земле человека, бьётся немногим быстрее.

– Всё в порядке? – осторожно спрашивает Себастиан. Потому что сейчас, сейчас Бен выглядит так, будто его либо стошнит, либо он умрёт от сердечного приступа.

Это происходит так быстро, что даже самый быстрый человек на Земле (да, в своей голове Себастиан может повторять эти слова хоть миллион раз, его эго от этого не станет величиной со Статую Свободы) не замечает, что что-то произошло вовсе. Себастиан просто заглядывается на того парня, который входит в Лайма Бин, тихо напевая какую-то песню – Смайту даже отсюда, даже сквозь шум людей слышно его высокий мелодичный голос. У него пронзительные голубые глаза, которые на долю секунды останавливаются на Себастиане, пока взгляд юноши (мужчины?) не находит Бена, и он не улыбается ему тепло и приветливо и как-то невероятно.

«Должно быть, это Лесли», – проскальзывает мысль в голове парня.

А когда Себастиан снова смотрит на Бена – Бен мёртв, а рядом с ним стоит Лесли. Лесли мягко касается плеча мужчины своими длинными, немного костлявыми белыми пальцами и снова улыбается ему.

– Ты умер, милый, – говорит он и берёт мёртвого Бена за руку, переплетает их пальцы. А потом уходит обратно к выходу, но левой рукой он всё ещё хватает воздух, будто по-прежнему держит Бена за руку. 

Себастиан бы и продолжал, как зачарованный смотреть на плавно удаляющуюся отчего-то тёмную фигуру юноши, если бы навязчивый голос Кейтлин в его голове не повторял: «Возможно, это метачеловек» или «Ты можешь спасти чью-то жизнь». Поэтому он срывается со стула и бежит к двери, за которой только что скрылся Лесли. 

Но Лесли и след простыл, Себастиан даже обегает кофейню и кружит несколько раз по всему кварталу. Когда он прибегает обратно, заставляя ворох белых клочьев салфеток разлететься в стороны, и садится на своё место, он совсем не думает о Кейтлин или о том, что он кому-то что-то должен. Им охватывает любопытство.

Себастиан смотрит на Бена, думая о Лесли или как там на самом деле зовут этого парня, смотрит и смотрит, пока с его не слетает разочарованный стон.

– Ох, кто-то, сделайте что-нибудь, здесь человек умер, – недовольно говорит он. У него, самого быстрого человека на Земле, совершенно нет времени на такие глупости, особенно когда из-за кого-то (не будем тыкать в мёртвую куклу Кена пальцами) у Себастиана накрылись планы на ночь. – Да уж, доктору Уэллсу это не понравится.

*

Доктору Уэллсу это не нравится. Это не нравится Кейтлин, и это не нравится Циско. Большой грёбаный сюрприз!

– И как я могу придумать ему имя, если единственное, что мы знаем о нём, – спрашивает Циско восторжённо и раздосадовано одновременно. Он ходит из угла в угол лаборатории едва не вприпрыжку: ей Богу, как ребёнок с повышенным содержанием сахара в крови, поочерёдно глядя огромными щенячьими глазами то на Кейтлин, то на Себастиана, то на доктора Уэллса. – Так это то, что он «горяч на восьмёрку, со всей этой тёмной аурой вокруг него» и то, что он убивает людей одним прикосновением пальцев. Убивает сердечным приступом.

Циско резко останавливается и, ничего не говоря, направляет указательный палец на Себастиана. И что бы это только могло значить? Возможно: «Ох, Себастиан, как ты меня достал». Или же: «Ты за это поплатишься, глупый бледнокожий извращенец! Это всё Америка и её чёртова демократия!» – правда, голос в его голове звучит подозрительно похоже на голос Сатаны Лопез с её сильным испанским акцентом и горячим темпераментом. Ну, или же: «No hablo! No hablo Ingles». Ладно, на самом деле, Себастиан совсем не расист и всё такое, просто, сколько можно его пилить? Себастиан, ты не так смотришь. Себастиан, ты не так дышишь. Себастиан, ты мог бы разок подумать и о других. У других что, нет своих голов на плечах?

– Ты хотел сказать, «одним прикосновением невероятно сексуальных пальцев, которые мистер Убивашка мог бы использовать с куда большей пользой, например, в моих штанах»? – уточняет Кейтлин, спрыгивая со стола. Её щёки красные от смущения, но она смотрит на Себастиана так, будто это не она только что сказала что-то, от чего можно покраснеть, а Себастиан. А он, между прочим, сказал это целых двадцать семь минут назад – именно тогда его начала отчитывать Святая Кейтлин.

Доктор Уэллс подъезжает к компьютеру на своей квадриге и начинает что-то печатать, быстро бегая пальцами по клавиатуре. С таким сосредоточённым лицом Джефф, одноклассник Себастиана, обычно играет в пинбол на уроках информатики. А Ник – дрочит. Ну, конечно, не на уроках информатики. И Себастиан вообще не должен был этого видеть – Дюваль сам виноват, что не закрыл комнату. Ну, или сам виноват, что когда-то дал ключ Себастиану, так, для экстренных случаев. И вообще-то, можно было бы крикнуть: «Я занят самоудовлетворением, Смайт, подожди минуту», а не придумывать глупые отмашки вроде: «Я не одет». Будто слова «Я не одет» когда-либо кого-то останавливали. 

– Не плохо бы составить фоторобот и прогнать его по базам, – устало вздыхает Циско. Он локтем осторожно касается руки Себастиана – то ли в дружественном жесте, то ли ретируясь, то ли подгоняя его к скорейшему составлению фоторобота Лесли. Себастиан на самом деле не знает, как к нему относится его «команда», хоть ему и всё равно. – Мистер Убивашка наверняка должен был где-то да мелькнуть. Ты говорил, лицо у него запоминающееся, вот сейчас и расскажешь мне всё в мельчайших подробностях.

– Его кожа была цвета холодного мрамора… – начинает Себастиан, томно вздыхая, на что получает ещё один удар от Циско. Теперь в бок. И не такой уж и дружелюбный.

*

Себастиан и Кейтлин не занимаются ни чем серьёзным в лаборатории. Себастиан пытается установить свой новый рекорд в «Daddy Was A Thief», пока Кейтлин спасает мир от рака или от голода или от чего она ещё там спасает его в своём компьютере, когда полицейский радиосканер сообщает о газовой атаке в торговом центре Централ-сити.

Сперва Кейтлин даже не знает, как отреагировать, когда видит перед собой Себастиана в красном костюме Флэша. Оно и понятно, Смайт надевал этот костюм всего пару раз для того, чтобы защитить город от металюдей, и то только потому, что Циско пообещал ему взломать соседский вай-фай. Но потом она словно оживает и предупреждающе шипит на парня:  
– Себастиан.

– Кейтлин, – вздыхает он. Сейчас совсем, совсем не время разбираться ни с его моральным компасом, ни с её моральным компасом, ни с крошками от пончиков в автомобиле Кейтлин, которые в прошлый раз оставил Себастиан.

– Это из-за мистера Убивашки? – выпытывает она. Себастиан жмёт плечами. Конечно, убийство мафиози может быть совсем не связано с мистером Убивашкой, то есть Лесли, тем более мистер Убивашка, то есть Лесли, не использовал газа в прошлый раз, но всё же есть шанс, что он причастен к этому. – Мы пока не знаем с чем боремся, – говорит Кейтлин. – Там не безопасно.

Себастиан не понимает.

– Вы ведь хотели, чтобы я помогал несчастным жителям Централ-сити! – напоминает он. – Вот я решил, так сказать, помочь. Пока мы с тобой здесь болтаем, кто-то может умереть.

Последнее слово остаётся за ним. Потому что Себастиан Смайт – самый быстрый человек на Земле, и он всегда может убежать от ответов, которые совсем не хочет знать.

*

Циско говорит:  
– Я подключился к их системе безопасности. Свидетели говорят, что газовая атака произошла в лифте северного крыла.

Когда Себастиан оказывается там, у лифта северного крыла, кто-то уже мёртв. Этот кто-то – рыжеволосая женщина в тёмно-синем деловом костюме.

Полицейский просит людей:  
– Отойдите, пожалуйста, отойдите.

А Себастиан взглядом пробегает между незнакомых лиц, пытаясь отыскать глаза Лесли. Только замечает подозрительное зелёное облако, скрывающееся за углом. Чёрт, после той речи, что он толкнул перед Кейтлин, он точно должен последовать за этой хренью. 

– Я нашёл кое-что. Здесь не помешали бы охотники за привидениями, – бормочет он Циско, следуя за зелёным облаком газа.

– Ghostbusters! – напевает Циско, то ли чтобы разрядить напряжение, то ли… то ли не поймёшь этого Циско.

В это время облако материализуется в человека, что, наверное, очень странно, но какого-то чёрта Себастиана совсем не удивляет.

Голос в его голове, не принадлежащий Кейтлин в этот раз, просит его узнать, за что он убил эту женщину.

– За что ты убил её? – кричит Себастиан. Откуда-то в нём берётся непонятная злость, гнев, боль. Он видит перед глазами лицо той женщины в лифте. Он видит перед глазами лицо своей матери, безжизненное и холодное. Тяжело дышит и чувствует в себе столько силы и темноты, что впервые он признаётся себе, что ему не безразлично.

– Она это заслужила, – просто отвечает мужчина. На его лице играет мерзкая улыбка. – Проваливай отсюда. В списке остался только один человек. Не хочу вносить в него и тебя.

И Себастиан срывается. Он подбегает к лысому уроду и бьёт его в лицо, но потому что метачеловек – лысый урод, и потому что он состоит из газа, ни черта не выходит: кулак Себастиана проходит сквозь воздух. Ухмылка мужчины становится ещё омерзительнее: у него нет ни гнилых зубов, ни шрамов на лице, но он по-прежнему наводит страх и вызывает отвращение. А потом он бьёт Себастиана, этот лысый урод, Фестер Аддамс недоделанный, бьёт его, снова и снова. 

Он проникает в нос и рот Себастиана, отравляя. И Себастиану не как дышать.

Его зовёт Доктор Уэллс: «Себастиан».

– Себастиан, – повторяет он в ухо сгибающегося пополам героя. Не беспокойство ли звучит в голосе старого доктора, сидящего в своём уютном кресле-качалке в безопасности лаборатории С.Т.А.Р.?

Себастиану плевать. Себастиан видит того парня. Он осторожно выходит из-за угла и с любопытством смотрит на него. Мягко улыбается.

– Я просто решил заглянуть, – пожимает он плечами, и Себастиан понимает, что это голос парня звучал в его голове пару минут назад. – Знаешь, с такой работой иногда становится скучно.

Себастиану хочется ответить что-то вроде: «А вот мне сейчас совсем не скучно, так бывает, когда тебя пытаются убить» или «Возможно, встретимся вечером? Если я выживу, конечно». Но он не говорит ничего из этого, потому что да, действительно трудно говорить, когда ядовитый газ заполоняет твои лёгкие, убивая тебя изнутри.

– Здорово ты помогаешь людям, – продолжает парень. Он присаживается на корточки рядом с задыхающимся Себастианом и подносит пальцы к его лицу, но не касается кожи. От парня веет холодом. Себастиан с удовольствием помог бы ему согреться. – Супергерой хоть куда. – А потом он вздыхает и отдёргивает ладонь. – Знаешь, я думал, горбатого могила исправит. А после того удара молнией ты такой же мелкий засранец. Столько силы, потенциала, – говорит юноша и, закрывая глаза, шепчет: – Жизни. – И добавляет громче: – Мне ничего не стоит коснуться твоих прекрасных губ и лишить тебя всего этого.

Потом он встаёт, поправляет складки на тёмных узких джинсах.

– Я надеюсь, мы больше не встретимся, Себастиан.

А уходя, снова напевает песню: «Я устал от этого места, надеюсь, люди меняются…»*

*

За окном темно и сыплет снег, когда Себастиан сидит в своей комнате в общежитии, делая уроки. Только безумный рой мыслей в его голове вытесняет не только логарифмы и пределы, но и чувство голода, и усталость, и какое-либо желание донимать Джеффа его влюблённостью в Ника перед самим Ником.

Себастиан думает о своей матери. Он думает о том, может ли он стать супергероем? Стать спасителем, защитником, ангелом-хранителем Централ-сити? В это, кажется, верит Доктор Уэллс. Себастиан же удивляется, как за всё это время он ещё не присоединился к той ничтожной кучке злодеев в городе или бродячему цирку? Разве ему, Себастиану Смайту, дано спасти кого-либо? Чисто теоретически, да, он может остановить пулю грабителя перед сотрудником банка, он может вытащить маленького ребёнка из пылающего дома. Но действительно ли он должен делать это? Возможно, среди засранцев с суперспособностями в этом городе есть более подходящая кандидатура? Потому что всё, что парень видит в глазах спасённых ими людей, – медленно крадущуюся смерть и гаснущую надежду. Он не знает, наполняется ли их взгляд чем-то другим, светлым и тёплым, когда они, спасённые, оказываются в объятиях близких. Не знает, потому что исчезает из их жизней со скоростью самого быстрого человека на Земле, отпечатывая на сетчатке своих глаз только ужас, застывший на их лицах в ту долю секунды. 

Ещё Себастиан думает о том, что он – сплошное разочарование. В другой вселенной, где его звали бы не Себастиан Смайт, а Джеймс Кларк, например, или Барри Аллен, он был бы другим. Он, наверное, воспринял бы всё по-другому. И смерть его матери, и арест отца. Он, наверное, поверил бы в эту вспышку, и он, наверное, захотел бы вытащить отца из тюрьмы, доказать его невиновность, узнать, кто стал убийцей его матери. Он, наверное, захотел бы сделать тот, его мир лучше. И ещё, он, наверное, везде бы опаздывал. Потому что это было бы очень иронично, ну, знаете, для самого быстрого человека на Земле.

Но в этой жизни, в этой жизни его убивает чувство вины. Оно гложет его днём и ночью, не даёт покоя и лишает сна, отравляет мысли и обездвиживает. 

Всю жизнь, всю свою грёбаную жизнь он винил отца в смерти матери. Он винил отца, когда тому было так же больно, когда его отец так же умирал внутри. У Себастиана, по крайней мере, были Джо и Айрис. У него были его злость и свобода. И чем больше было свободы, тем больше было злости. 

Впервые Себастиан плачет после смерти матери, когда сидит напротив отца, прикладывая к уху грязную трубку телефона и касаясь пальцами холодного стекла, разделяющего его и отца. Он плачет, кажется, вечность, хотя наверняка всего пару минут. Он плачет и не может сказать и слова. Он плачет, замечая в пелене слёз, как переменилось лицо его отца за те десять лет, что они не видели друг друга. И он плачет, вырывая из высохшего горла извинения, и «я должен был поверить», и «я люблю тебя», и «это я убил её».

Вспышка, вспышка, которую он видел в ту ночь, вспышка, убившая его мать. Такая же вспышка, в которую он превратился сам. В той, альтернативной вселенной вечно опаздывающий Барри – ироничный элемент истории. Здесь же – то, во что превратился Себастиан, просто кровоточит злой иронией.

*

Себастиан не слышит хруста снега, поэтому не ожидает услышать:  
– О, не стоило, Себастиан.

Это тот парень, то ли соучастник Тумана, то ли просто псих. Он шагает босиком по снегу, кутаясь в тёплый тёмно-шоколадный плед.

Себастиан разматывает ещё один чизбургер и кусает его.

– Правда, – продолжает юноша. – Заработать пневмонию только ради свидания со мной. Я, и впрямь, польщён. 

Себастиан кивает и протягивает завёрнутый чизбургер парню.

– Я очень горячий парень, какая пневмония? – спрашивает он. – А вот ты… – Добавляет, кивая на ноги. У него мурашки бегут по рукам только от мысли, как должно быть холодно ходить босым по снегу.

– А я… я – Курт, – отвечает Курт. – Курт Хаммел. Интересное имя, правда?

– Скучное, – не соглашается Себастиан, потому что в этом имени и правда нет ничего интересного, и они смолкают. 

Себастиан наблюдает за тем, как Курт ест свой чизбургер, глядя на сугробы под ногами и водя маленькими белыми пальчиками на ногах по снегу, туда, сюда, мурлыча какую-то мелодию и вырисовывая круги, и извилистые линии, и маленькие звёздочки. Теперь Себастиану и вправду становится немного холодно, не из-за снега. Из-за присутствия Курта Хаммела.

– А я называл тебя Лесли. Ну, и мистером Убивашкой. Теперь все в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс думают, что тебя зовут именно так.

– Оу, – говорит Курт. Он говорит это как-то смущённо, и у него даже появляется румянец на щеках, хотя Себастиан не думал, что это возможно. – А я думал, что Кайл Нимбус убьёт тебя. Все мы иногда ошибаемся.

Себастиан не знает, почему он смеётся, ведь Курт говорит это серьёзно. Вот во что превратилась его жизнь.

А потом Курт добавляет, сворачивая бумажку в руках в комок:  
– Только я ни кому не говорил, не беспокойся. – И это звучит чрезвычайно грустно и одиноко, и Себастиан снова не знает, почему.

Тогда он вспоминает:  
– Как пневмония могла помочь мне заполучить свидание с тобой? Если, конечно, это свидание?

– Это точно не свидание, – смеётся Курт. Ведь это так смешно. Но Себастиан улыбается, потому что с психами шутки плохи, с ними нужно вести себя спокойно. – Ты меня не помнишь, конечно же.

Курт не похож на человека, которого можно забыть. Но Себастиан его не помнит. Ему кажется, что он должен был видеть Курта ещё где-то, до встречи в кофейне, до смерти Бена, например, во снах, но людям снится только то, что они видели до этого в жизни, пусть и искривлёно, и изуродовано. А лицо Курта всегда было идеально неидеальным. 

– У тебя запоминающаяся температура тела? – предлагает неловко Себастиан.

– О, тогда ты сказал точно так же. Ты так испугался того, что умер, что… – с ностальгией в голосе вспоминает Курт.

– Я умер? То есть, как, когда… Так сейчас, сейчас я призрак?

Курт мотает головой с какой-то тёплой улыбкой на губах. Тёплый – не одно из прилагательных, которым можно описывать таких людей, как Курт, но с этой краской на щеках и кончике носа, и улыбкой на губах, он именно такой. Тёплый.

– Ты – идиот, а не призрак. Я говорил о молнии. – Курт снимает со своих плеч плед и осторожно раскладывает его на снегу, в его простых движениях столько спокойствия и глубины, что невольно не можешь оторвать глаз. – Твоё сердце билось так быстро, что все, и я в том числе, не заметили, что оно бьётся вовсе. Странно, не правда ли? – Тогда он садится на плед, а Себастиан падает за ним следом. Его обжигает льдом, до самых костей, когда их колени сталкиваются, но Курт тут же отодвигается, виновато глядя вниз. – Ты был настолько жив, что все приняли тебя за мёртвого. Знакомое чувство?

«Очень», – хочет сказать Себастиан, но слова остаются замёрзшими снежинками на губах. Обычно за мёртвого он принимает себя сам.

– Было весело, – наконец, вздыхает Курт. – Тогда, – уточняет он. – Тогда было весело. Жаль, что ты не помнишь.

Себастиану тоже жаль.

– Так ты не метачеловек? – спрашивает он. Это беспокоит Себастиана сейчас меньше всего.

– Для того чтобы быть метачеловеком, нужно быть просто человеком. А я, как называете меня вы, просто люди, Смерть. 

– И ты…

– Нет, – останавливает его Курт, будто умеет читать мысли. – Я пошутил, сказав, что думал, что ты умрёшь. Ты вроде как супергерой, Себастиан. А мёртвые супергерои людям не нужны. Мёртвые люди людям не нужны.

А он представлял Смерть совсем не так. В чёрных балахонах, с косой и всё такое. Беспощадную. Возможно, безразличную.

– А кто нужен Смерти? – спрашивает Себастиан осторожно, словно ощупывая лёд под ногами, боясь провалиться под глыбу в колючую воду.

Курт смотрит на свои руки. Он проводит пальцами по снегу. Он проводит пальцами по своим голым ногам, и на его коже остаётся иней.

– Ты не хочешь спросить о ней? 

Себастиан молчит. Он закрывает глаза и вдыхает морозный воздух. Лёгкие колит. Он и впрямь чувствует себя немного живым. А когда он открывает глаза, Курта нет рядом. 

Себастиан сидит на снегу, а на месте, где сидел Курт, лежит мёртвая птица. За забором Далтона проносится машина скорой помощи. Звук сирен звучит в ушах Себастиана даже, когда он засыпает.

*

Наверное, именно это и испытываешь, когда ты жив, – чувство голода. Себастиан съедает пиццу, за ней – сырный суп, за сырным супом – харчо. 

– Ты сегодня какой-то другой, – улыбается Айрис, делая глоток своего приторно сладкого мокко. 

– Всё дела в оргазмах и их количестве, – отвечает Себастиан, засовывая ложку супа в рот. – Тебе тоже стоило бы хоть раз попробовать.

Айрис бросает в него салфетки, пока Эдди «незаметно» поглаживает ногу девушки. У Себастиана живот сжимается. Наверное, он всё-таки переел. Да, и такое возможно.

– Нет, правда, – настаивает Айрис. – Папа сказал, что ты стажируешься в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, и что… – здесь она смолкает и медленно переводит взгляд на Эдди, словно прося его о помощи.

– Да, я навещаю отца. Нет, это не часть исправительной программы, благодаря которой меня не посадят в тюрьму в одну камеру с отцом. Не все слухи обо мне правдивы. Ну, кроме тех, в которых меня упоминают, как секс бога, – играя бровями, смеётся парень.

Айрис закрывает лицо ладонями, словно говоря, и почему мы с тобой друзья? Даже вселенная не знает ответа на этот вопрос.

– Эдди сегодня поймал преступника, – гордо заявляет девушка, сжимая руку Эдди в своей. 

– Какой-то малой тырил конфеты в снек-автомате, полисмен? – На это Себастиан получает ещё одну груду салфеток в лицо и отличный подзатыльник от Эдди.

– Если бы за едкость сажали, ты бы уже давно сидел… – Эдди говорит что-то дальше, но Себастиан перестаёт его слушать. Потому что в окне он видит Курта. Он видит, как автомобиль сбивает какого-то безымянного прохожего, чьей руки потом касается парень. А затем Курт поднимает взгляд и видит Себастиана. Он смущённо улыбается и машет ему, будто это совсем не странно, махать знакомым в тот момент, когда ты отправляешь кого-то в мир мёртвых. Себастиан правда хочет улыбнуться ему в ответ или хотя бы кивнуть, но это выглядело бы странно со стороны.

Ведь больше никто не видит Смерть. 

Да, Себастиан умеет заводить друзей.

– Эдди, как мужчина мужчине, поведай мне, ты когда-нибудь использовал наручники не по службе? – спрашивает он. – Ну, ты понимаешь, о чём я.

*

Себастиан не хотел, чтобы кто-то умер, но сейчас, глядя на Курта, он думает, что всё-таки позволил этому произойти. Его грудь всё ещё обжигает то ли от удара крио-оружия Снарта, то ли от картины, разворачивающейся перед его глазами.

Курт крепко держит руку покрытого льдом полицейского и тихо говорит:  
– Да ты почти такой же холодный, как и я. – Курт улыбается, и, глядя на него, не подумаешь, что он – Смерть. – Но знаешь, что меня согревает, когда мне становится безумно холодно? – продолжает Курт, пока весь мир вокруг сходит с ума. – Имбирный чай и Битлз. О, ты тоже любишь их. Конечно, нам придётся подождать ещё пару десятков лет, пока они снова будут в полном составе, но пока можем попросить сыграть Леннона и Харрисона? 

Себастиан не может оторвать взгляда. И когда он видит в стороне Эдди, ему становится ещё хуже.

– Да, я понимаю, – продолжает Курт. Он проходит мимо Себастиана и кивает ему в знак приветствия, а когда Себастиан пытается остановить его, схватив ладонью за плечо, он на долю секунды видит этого мёртвого полицейского, слышит его взволнованный голос, слышит: «Мы так хотели пожениться».

Курт останавливается. Он обнимает мёртвого полицейского за плечи и тот перестаёт дрожать.

– Его зовут Кристофер Райт, – говорит он. – Кристофер, это Себастиан Смайт, и из-за него ты не сможешь станцевать танец молодожён под «And I Love Her»**.

Неудивительно, что Кристофер пытается ударить его. Когда сквозь Себастиана проходит рука мужчины, единственное, что он чувствует, – огонь, испепеляющий, похожий на лесной пожар – неукротимый. В его голове одна за другой проплывают картины. Жизнь Кристофера Райта. Она полна улыбок и слёз, разбитой посуды и построенных скворечников. Она настолько горячая, обжигающая, Себастиану кажется, что весь он внезапно воспламенится. 

Она полна любви.

– С такой работой, – устало произносит Курт, проводя бледными длинными пальцами по мокрым от слёз щекам Кристофера, – приходится быть холодным.

Он забрасывает голову назад и выдыхает в воздух облако пара.

*

Себастиан не видит его. День, второй, затем неделю и месяц. После того, как он приходит из тюрьмы обратно в общежитие и остаётся один на один с тишиной, Себастиан ложится на пол.

Он закрывает рот ладонью и защемляет нос пальцами. Смотрит в потолок.

Наверное, именно это ты видишь, когда почти мёртв, – белые пятна перед глазами. 

Себастиан смотрит в потолок, крепче сжимает пальцы и думает. Он думает обо всех спасённых за этот месяц людях. Думает об их улыбках. Думает о скворечниках в парке. Думает о песнях Битлз. 

Его сердце бьётся быстрее. Потолок расплывается перед глазами. Внутри всё спекается.

Себастиан думает о том, что сегодня мистер Шмидт назвал его эссе животрепещущим. Он думает о том, что доктор Уэллс хлопнул его по плечу и сказал, что гордится им после истории с пластиком. Он думает о том вечере, когда Кейтлин и Циско заставили его посмотреть документальное видео про китов и кашалотов под бутылку текилы. 

Жмурит глаза и чувствует горячие слёзы, скользящие по его лицу.

Себастиан не думает о родителях, потому что тогда ладонь срывается с его рта, и он жадно глотает воздух. Ему приходится крепче сжать пальцы и впиться ногтями в щёки.

Воздуха становится всё меньше и меньше. Ему не как дышать. Но это совсем не похоже на тот раз, когда его чуть не прикончил Туман. 

У Себастиана есть его злость и свобода, и он может контролировать Смерть.

Он думает о Курте. Он думает о холодных пальцах парня. Думает о холодных губах Курта. Думает о том, какой горячий у Курта язык.

Тогда Себастиан видит белые пятна. Они взрываются в темноте искрами и гаснущим фейерверком ударяются о виски.

Когда перед глазами Себастиана появляется лицо Эдди, он дерёт щеку. Он ударяется затылком о пол. Он резко глотает воздух, выгрызает его зубами из уст Смерти и рвётся в ванную. 

Вместе с завтраком из него выходит весь накопленный стресс и вся его дрянная сущность.

– Что за игры со смертью? – спрашивает голос из-за его спины. Себастиан смотрит в зеркало и видит Курта. Такого же бледного, как и он сам. 

– Давно не виделись? – устало предлагает Себастиан.

Но Курту это не нравится. Это видно не в его глазах, холодных синих глазах, а в раздутых ноздрях и в сжатой линии губ.

– Ещё столько бы и не виделись. – Курт резко разворачивает Себастиана за плечи, заставляя того сжаться от холода, и толкает затылком о зеркало, которое тут же трещит от удара. – Нравится? – спрашивает он. И не дожидается ответа, продолжает: – Что с тобой не так, Себастиан? У тебя есть всё, а ты…

– О, нравоучение от старины Смерти. Скажи, я вижу твою мерзкую рожу, когда кто-то умирает рядом, из-за того, что сам умер тогда?

Он хочет спросить: «Я не вижу, не вижу твоей мерзкой рожи из-за того, что спасаю всех этих грёбаных людей, до которых мне нет дела?»

Курт снова цепляется за его плечи и снова бьёт его головой о зеркало, от чего Себастиан сквозь зубы шипит:  
– Садо-мазо? 

Холод от пальцев Курта скребётся в его самую душу, прогрызает путь острыми зубами через кожу и кости, заполняя дыры в теле чувством вины, сожалением, пустотой.

– Тебе нравится это? Наказывать себя. Да? – спрашивает Курт. Он спрашивает так, словно знает ответ, непонятно зачем спрашивает. Он не отпускает пальцев от плеч Себастиана, пронизывая его льдом. А Себастиан думает, что они не будут той парочкой, что держится за руки. – Поэтому тебе нравится то, что ты не можешь иметь? Не поёшь в хоре потому, что так у тебя появится что-то помимо репутации «Казановы»? Не обнимаешь друзей потому, что это проявление не безразличия? Не ешь сладкого потому, что в детстве мать запрещала тебе есть его, когда ты провинишься? Мечтаешь о парне лучшей подруги, да ещё и натурале потому, что никогда не заполучишь его? Ты поэтому ищешь встречи со мной? Потому что нельзя? 

– А я думал, что за последний месяц у меня произошёл хоть какой-то прогресс. Я не предлагал маленьким мальчикам из соседней школы конфет, и по-прежнему остаюсь плохим парнем.

Курт всё ещё держит его. Он смотрит в глаза Себастиану. Себастиан снова видит белые пятна.

А потом Курт падает на колени. Его тело дрожит, но он не плачет, только хватает воздух пальцами.

– Знаешь, что я ощущаю, когда люди умирают, а я ничего не могу сделать? Я ощущаю себя фанатом метс, который случайно попал к фанатам янкиз, который не может проронить и слова. Я ничего не могу сделать. Я знаю, что так должно быть. Люди должны умирать. И потом они, наверное, попадают в лучшее место, или в ад, или на концерт Леннона, или куда ещё. Но каждый раз, когда я касаюсь их, я ощущаю себя живым, я чувствую боль и счастье, и разочарование, и голод, и страсть, и удовлетворение. Я ощущаю себя живым. И я знаю, что в тот момент, когда я коснулся их, они лишились всего этого. – Он берёт один из осколков на полу и проводит им по своей ладони. – Ничего. – Он проводит им по ладони Себастиана, оставляя кровавый след после себя, не касаясь кожи юноши. – Чувствуешь? – И, не дожидаясь ответа, говорит: – А я нет.

Себастиан тихо садится на пол. С его ладони на кафель громким эхом капает кровь. Она собирается в небольшой кровавый океан.

– Это самое ужасное и прекрасное в мире ощущение, Себастиан. – Пальцы Курта тянутся к губам Себастиана, но останавливаются в воздухе, и Себастиан не знает, говорит он о поцелуях или смерти. – А благодаря тебе, благодаря тебе моя работа становится немного легче, знаешь? – Себастиан не знает. Он самый быстрый человек на Земле, он может убежать от ответов, которые не хочет знать. По крайней мере, мог. – Я думал, что мне придётся забрать ту девочку, которая чуть не утонула. Это так ужасно, Себастиан, забирать детей. – Курт снова приближает пальцы к губам парня, но по-прежнему не касается их. – Но ты спас её. Ты спас её, и я не видел, как у неё выпал её первый зуб или как она подралась с мальчиком в школе, который ей нравится. Я видел только, как она вернулась в руки её матери, а потом я видел тебя.

Себастиан кивает раз, второй раз, не зная, зачем и почему.

– Когда я был мёртв, я видел её? – спрашивает он. Спрашивает о своей матери. Спрашивает, мог ли он спасти её тогда. 

Курт мотает головой.

– Нас было только двое, – отвечает он просто. В его голосе нет ни грусти, ни тоски, ни одиночества, впервые его голос такой же холодный, как и он сам.

– А сейчас? 

Себастиан смотрит на застывшие в воздухе пальцы Курта. Он смотрит в его глаза. Как можно забыть глаза Курта? Как он мог их забыть?

Курт ничего не говорит.

Себастиан берёт парня за руку и прижимает его ладонь к своим губам.

– Как ты можешь не хотеть смертей, когда только так ты чувствуешь себя живым? – спрашивает он. Потому что Курт совсем нелогичен. Будь он простым человеком, он, наверное, попытался бы спасти мир, как Кейтлин. Или очаровывал бы всех своими глазами, как Циско. Или всюду опаздывал, как Барри. Только из-за того, что не мог выбрать наряда. Потому что будь Курт простым человеком, он не взглянул бы на кого-то столь неправильного, на кого-то столь не вписывающегося в этот мир как Себастиан дважды. Не взглянул бы ни разу.

– Как ты можешь не хотеть смерти, когда только так ты чувствуешь себя живым? – спрашивает Курт.

Себастиан вспоминает об отце, вспоминает о Джо и Айрис, о Нике, Джеффе и даже об Эдди и его потрясающем торсе. Он не вспоминает обо всём плохом, что принёс в этот мир, он вспоминает о грёбаных скворечниках и не выпавших молочных зубах.

– Когда ты умрёшь, Себастиан, я снова буду один, – говорит Курт, отрывая свою руку от губ Себастиана. Отрывая кусочек себя от Себастиана. 

«А пока я жив, – думает Себастиан. – Пока я жив, и пока я спасаю людей, ты будешь один. И я буду один».

Курт улыбается. Когда Курт улыбается, он совсем не похож на Смерть. Курт поёт:  
– Я говорил, что заскочу завтра, если не проснусь мёртвым. *** 

Он сидит на краю кровати Себастиана, пока парень борется со сном, не желая отпускать Курта, и поёт:  
– Это путь к гибели, и мы начинаем с конца.

Он поёт:  
– Скажи да.

Поёт:  
– Давай будем одиноки вместе.

*

Когда Фарук Джебран отбирает у Себастиана способности, на долю секунды парнем овладевает желание оставить всё как есть.

Но он отряхивает эти мысли словно пыль со своего красного костюма.

В другой альтернативной вселенной его мать возможно всё ещё жива, и она плачет с его отцом, делая фото Себастиана и его очаровательного кавалера перед выпускным. В другой альтернативной вселенной Кейтлин пьёт Пинаколаду вместе со своим женихом где-то на Багамских островах. В другой альтернативной вселенной Циско умеет кадрить девушек, а доктор Уэллс ходит. В другой альтернативной вселенной Себастиан Смайт – Барри Аллен – натурал, безнадёжно влюбленный в свою лучшую подругу. Во всех альтернативных вселенных Джефф не может признаться в своих чувствах Нику.

Себастиан прячется за углом, как какой-то сталкер, когда парень, которому он только что спас жизнь от пули грабителя, звонит кому-то по телефону.

Он говорит:  
– Эшли.

Говорит со слезами на глазах и улыбкой на лице:  
– Эшли, я чуть не умер, но меня спасли. Спасла Вспышка.

«Только не это имя», – думает Себастиан, и только тогда замечает шагающего по бордюру Курта. У Курта наушники в ушах и ярко-красный леденец во рту.

А на другой стороне улицы лежит мёртвая женщина. У неё седые волосы. Её лицо выглядит умиротворенным.

Курт не замечает его или просто игнорирует. Он тихо напевает что-то.

Он напевает:  
– Лишь дураки влюбляются в тебя.* – Снимает наушники и поёт немного тише: – Лишь дураки.

Курт всё же смотрит на него. Он улыбается. Потому что Смерть, она совсем другая, она всегда улыбается. Курт говорит одними губами: «Спасибо», и кивает в сторону спасённого Себастианом парня. 

И Курт снова поёт, хватаясь пальцами за воздух:  
– Лишь дураки делают то, что делаю я.

Поёт:  
– Лишь дураки влюбляются.

А в этой вселенной, в этой вселенной Себастиан Смайт – самый быстрый человек на Земле, который может обогнать Смерть.

Потому что Смерть не гонится за ним.

Они никогда не будут одной из тех пар, что вечно держатся за руки. Да и о сексе до свадьбы не стоит говорить.


End file.
